Кларк Кент
Кал-Эл — сын Джор-Эла и Лары Ван-Эл. После прибытия на Землю ребенком он стал Кларком Кентом, а позже стал известным супергероем, по имени Супермен. Биография Отправка на Землю Кал-Эл был отправлен на Землю, вместе со своей двоюродной сестрой (кузиной) Карой, с погибающей планеты Криптон. По прибытии на землю, Кал-Эл воспитывался как человек, но позже стал героем, известным как Супермен. Его первым героическим поступком было спасение самолета. Прибытие Кары Спустя 24 года капсула Кары добралась до земли, он встретил сестру и отдал её на воспитание в семью Дэнверс, семью ученых, которые однажды помогли ему разобраться с его способностями. Отправка Джеймса в Нэшнл-Сити Позже Кларк попросил Джеймса Олсена, который не знал, как продолжить свою карьеру, переехать в Нэшнл-Сити, чтобы он присматривал за Карой и чтобы он передал ей одеяльце, в которое он был укутан, когда его отправляли на Землю, чтобы она могла использовать его в качестве плаща. Реактрон Он прилетал, чтобы спасти свою двоюродную сестру от Реактрона после того, как его вызвал Джеймс. Сон Кары Он появился во сне Кары, вызванном Черной Милостью. Мириада Superman was affected by Myriad and arrived in National City to the amazement of Cat Grant.} Личные качества Джеймс описал Кал-Эла так: "Он может быть тем, кем хотите, и больше". Так же по словам Джеймса он очень упрям. Калл очень переживает за свою двоюродную сестру Кару, поэтому он попросил Джеймса приглядывать за ней, переехав в Нэшнл-Сити, пока он занят спасением мира. Так же по словам Джеймса Олсена Супермен не сотрудничает с правительством. Кларк уверен, что у него присутствует чувство справедливости, чести и высокой нравственности. По словам Дж’онн Дж’онзза некоторые обычные люди боятся Супермена, но не из-за того, что у него есть богоподобные силы, а из-за того, что он может сделать, если разозлится. Силы и способности Силы *'Криптонианская Физиология:' Как и все криптонианцы, Кларк имеет способность поглощать свет и излучение звезд, особенно тех, которых находятся в желтом спектре. Его тело постоянно поглощает и сохраняет энергию желтого солнца Земли, которая даёт ему невероятную силу, супер-чувства, неуязвимость и даже способность летать. **'Поглощение Солнечной энергии:' Из-за криптонианских генов Кларк обладает способностью получать солнечную энергию от желтого солнца. **'Супер-сила:' Кларк намного сильнее обычных людей, он способен поднимать и переносить предметы во много раз тяжелее его самого, и его физические атаки намного сильнее. **'Супер-скорость:' Кларк может передвигаться со скоростью намного большей, чем у обычных людей. **'Полёт:' Кларк способен летать, в том числе намного выше атмосферы Земли, в космосе. **'Неуязвимость:' Кларк устойчив к почти любым физическим атакам и повреждениям, которые могут ранить или даже убить обычных людей. **'Фактор ускоренного лечения:' Кларк может исцеляться намного быстрее обычного человека. **'Супер-слух:' Слух Кларка намного более чувствительный и острый, чем у обычного человека. **'Ледяное дыхание:' Кларк может выдыхать мощные порывы воздуха изо рта. Так же он может снижать температуру своего дыхания так низко, что оно в состоянии заморозить все вокруг. **'Рентгеновское зрение:' Кларк обладает способностью видеть через любые предметы, изготовленные из любого материала, за исключением свинца. Он так же способна видеть внутренние органы всех живых существ. **'Тепловидение:' Кларк умеет вызывать из глаз Синие лучи, может контролировать их температуру и мощность. **'Иммунитет:' Как у всех криптонианцев, у Кларка иммунитет к любым видам заболеваний. **'Иммунитет к телепатии:' Как все криптонианцы, Кларк защищен от всех форм телепатии. Слабости *'Криптонит:' Как и все криптонианцы, Кларк слабет от криптонита, так как это радиоактивный минерал с его родной планеты Криптон. Криптонит не только ослабляет его, но и заставляет его быть уязвимой к оружию или еще чему-либо, что может убить обычного человека. Также, если он будет слишком долго подвергаться излучению криптонита, он умрёт. Появления 1 сезон * * * * Примечания *Впервые Кал-Эл появился в Action Comics #1 (Июнь 1938), как последний сын Криптона, отправленный на Землю с погибающей планеты, и позже стал героем, известным под именем Супермен. Он был придуман Джерри Сигелом и Джо Шустером. *''«Супергёрл»'' в восьмой раз освещает жизнь Кал-Эла; Ранее он появлялся в "Приключения Супермена" (англ. Adventures of Superman), "Я люблю Люси" (англ. I Love Lucy), "Супермальчик" (англ. The Adventures of Superboy), "It's A Bird, It's A Plane, It's Superman", "Superboy", "Лоис и Кларк: Новые приключения Супермена" (англ. Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman), и самое популярное, сериал «Тайны Смолвиля». *Несмотря на то, что физически в сериале он появлялся всего лишь 3 раза, Кларк упоминается почти в каждой серии сериала. Кроме того, Кара дважды общалась с ним по электронной почте. *Пока неизвестно, появится ли полностью Супермен в сериале. Ссылки en:Clark Kent es:Clark Kent Категория:Криптонианцы Категория:Супергерои Категория:Персонажи комиксов Категория:Семья Элов Категория:Кларк Кент